1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multifunctional control device for a vehicle, for example for a motor vehicle, for selecting groups of functions (menus) and/or single functions by means of an axially and rotationally operable control element, an activation of an enter function taking place through operation of said control element.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a control device is known, for example, from EP 0 366 132 B1. In this known control device, a single bidirectional rotary switch is used for the selection of menus and of individual functions, the rotary switch having rest positions to which menus or single functions are assigned, while the enter function can be triggered by an axial movement of the rotary switch. In an embodiment of this known device, the number of rest positions correspond to the number of menus and/or functions. Furthermore, individual messages on a display screen are assigned to the menus and/or functions in the known construction, such that the messages corresponding to each menu or single function associated with the rest positions of the rotary switch are optically highlighted. It is furthermore possible to display optically the messages for the menus or single functions corresponding to the rest positions of the rotary switch after triggering of the enter function.